Dreams of Love
by Lady Siruae
Summary: Frodo is dreaming of love. Will he ever find it? Who will it be? And why is Sam so depressed? What other romance is lurking in Minas Tirith? Please RR songfic


Hey peoples! This is my very first songfic. Hope you like it!****

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas or Gimli but I DO own Freya and Lalaith.

**Warnings: **Mild slash, a bit of m/m action

**Pairings: **You'll see!

_Dreams of love_

_Frodo followed a thin path. He was hemmed in with bushes, and knew that if he had to flee he would have no chances to escape, but he was not worried. He loved the smell of the fresh blossoms, the feel of the soft warm breeze. Then the smell changed, and it was the smell of freshly turned earth. He could still feel that soft warm breeze, caressing his face, and he could hear a faint whisper: 'Frodo...' He ran forward eagerly. There was a light form sitting in a garden. He could feel love radiating from the figure. 'Frodo...' the voice whispered again and again, but warped and twisted so that if it was familiar, he could not recognise it. 'Come to me, figure of light. Who are you?' But now the figure felt sad, and it rose. 'I cannot come to you. I am with you...' Then it vanished, and Frodo was surrounded by nasty-looking things. 'Figure of light? Help me!' Then the light returned, and drove the nasty things away, and surrounded him. It felt pure and warm, and its presence comforted Frodo. Then it vanished and he was falling, falling..._

'Mr Frodo, wake up!' Frodo sat up with a gasp. 'Frodo? Mr Frodo are you okay?' 'Sam?' 'Yes, Mr Frodo. I'm here.' 'Oh Sam, I thought I was lost. But never mind. What kind of day does it look to be?' Sam laughed. 'Well, Mr Frodo: I reckon there's only one kind of day in this Big People city. It's gonna be a sunny one.' Sam pulled the curtains and sunlight flooded the lavish room he and Frodo shared. Outside, the White City of Gondor lay spread out below them, waking to its new day. Frodo sat up. Yes, all the days in Minas Tirith, or Anor as it was now known, seemed the same: bright, sunny and warm. Sam was already clothed and moving about the room, making his bed. Frodo jumped up and pulled some clothes from his dresser. His good mood, however, evaporated fast when the stump of his missing third finger stumbled over the buttons of his shirt, causing pain to shoot through his hand and him to curse explosively. Sam gave a wry smile and came over to Frodo. 'Here, Mr Frodo, let me help. You have to get used to this again.' Frodo sighed. 'Ah, you're right, Sam. Dear Sam, wherever would I be without you?' 'In heaven or wherever dead hobbits go,' Sam replied seriously. 'Mr Frodo, you will learn, and until then, I am here for you.' 'Thankyou Sam.' Frodo smiled, as Sam skilfully buttoned his shirt, smiling and whistling a merry tune. He gave Frodo a brief, warm hug, then set to make Frodo's bed. 'Sam,' sighed Frodo, 'we're late for breakfast. A servant will do that. But we were to dine with the King this morning. I bet we've missed him.' 'Let's go then!'

_Your soul is dark and troubled_

_Like a river_

_Running wild_

Arwen was sitting at the table when they entered. She smiled. 'Frodo, Samwise. Aragorn was going to wait for you, but unfortunately, he had several important meetings. So I waited. Young Peregrin would have too, but he had guard duty, and it was Meriadoc's turn to watch the body of Théoden this morning.' 'We are honoured that you would eat with us, Queen Arwen.' Arwen smiled again. 'It is more an honour for me to dine with you, Ringbearers.' Frodo and Sam bowed, and then seated themselves and began to eat. Arwen asked them about the quest, but stopped at the closed, pained, frightened, very sad looks on the faces of the hobbits.

_There's no ghost from the past that_

_We can't shake_

_Have a little faith in us (have a little faith in us)_

_There's no history that_

_We can't remake_

_Have a little faith in us_

An hour later, Legolas stepped lightly into the hall, followed by Gimli. 'Ah, well, elf, look what we have here. Our two merry older hobbits! Where are the merry young hobbits?' Arwen rose to reply. 'Peregrin is on guard duty outside the citadel. Meriadoc is on guard next to the late King of Rohan.'

'My thanks, Lady Evenstar...oh that reminds me. Your father, the illustrious Lord Elrond, is looking for you. I believe he has some kind of gift.' 'Where is he?' 'He was talking with the King Elessar when we left him.' 'Thankyou, Prince Legolas. I will go directly.' And upon saying so Arwen swept out of the room. Legolas and Gimli smiled at the hobbits and took their leave. Frodo and Sam decided to walk about the city. So they grabbed their cloaks, for a cold wind was got up, and walked away from the tower.

They were hailed earnestly by all the guards, especially by the one on guard near the Great Hall. 'Hail Frodo, Sam!' 'Pippin! How goes the guard duty?' 'Quite well, when one has Faranor for company! But keep warm!'

As the pair of hobbits strolled out into the open in the first circle of Minas Anor, clouds gathered overhead. Suddenly a thunderstorm broke loose on the city, and people fled into their homes. Frodo and Sam knew that there would be no way they would make it into the tower, seven circles away, before they got soaked to the skin. They found a sheltered, quiet, niche, hidden in a little corner, and curled into it together, as they had done so many times on their way to Mount Doom. After a short time, Frodo slept, curled against Sam, who was also asleep, feeling very safe indeed. He dreamed...

_Frodo found himself on the hedge-path, and ran forwards anxiously. Would the figure that loved him be there? He reached the garden, but the form was not there. Frodo felt disappointed, until he turned and found himself standing next to the figure. 'Why did you move?' 'I did not move. I merely correspond with life.' 'Who are you? Why don't you tell me?' 'Because you would be repulsed. I am ready to accept you, but to learn who I am, you must accept me.' 'Surely I would know the lass that you are in life?' 'Nay, that is a common misconception. I am no lass. I am near. I love you. I am waiting...'_

Frodo woke with a start to discover that he had barely slept an hour. Sam snored gently on, his arms wound protectively around Frodo's waist, head resting on Frodo's ebony curls. One foot lay protectively on Frodo's. In fact, Sam's whole posture was protective of Frodo. Frodo rather felt that he didn't mind. In fact, he somewhat enjoyed the feeling of Sam's warm weight keeping him warm, and protecting him. It was secure, and it felt almost..._right_. Then Frodo shook himself. What was he thinking? Sam would never love him that way! Frodo was so busy feeling stupid that he forgot to analyse how he felt on the matter. Suddenly there was a great snort and Sam sat up, grizzling and rubbing his hair. He yawned widely. 'Afternoon, Mr Frodo. How'd you sleep?' 'Quite well, you?' 'Ah, the usual dreams of love...' Sam sighed. 'Ah well, we'd best get back to the citadel, they'll be wondering where we are...'

_Everytime you cry_

_Save up all your tears_

_I will be your rainbow when they disappear_

Back at the citadel, they arrived in the dining chambers to discover the King sitting at the table, his face alight with joy at sitting with his dear love, Arwen. Merry and Pippin were sitting close together, laughing and talking privately. They found that Faramir had ridden in from Ithilien with his wife, the Lady Éowyn, and they were sitting close together, heads bowed, hands clasped. Legolas and Gimli sat by each other, laughing. Next to Legolas sat a pretty elf maiden, and next to Gimli sat a young dwarf. Even as they watched, Gimli kissed the dwarf's hand, and Legolas shared a chaste, sweet kiss with the elf-maiden. Frodo saw a pained expression flash across Sam's countenance, but it was quickly suppressed. Frodo wondered, but all was becoming foggy. He was brought back to earth when Legolas and Gimli invited them over. The pair went over.

'Frodo! Samwise! Ah, there you are. We began to get worried. Come nearer to the fire, you're soaked!' 'T-t-thanks,' stuttered Frodo, his teeth chattering. 'Who are your friends?' Sam asked. 'Oh! Of course, how rude. This is Lady Lalaith of Mirkwood. She is but lately come to Minas Anor.' 'Greetings, Ringbearers.' 'G-g-g-greetings, L-l-lady L-l-lalaith.' Gimli frowned lightly at Frodo, but brought the dwarf forwards. 'This is Freya. She is the Lady of Erebor: Dain's daughter.' 'I am pleased to be meeting with such a rare sight, a dwarf-lady, O beautiful Lady Freya,' Sam said, and most were surprised: Frodo was usually the one to speak fairly to guests. Sam as a rule had a none-to-gentle mouth. 'G-g-g-greetings, L-l-l-l-l-lady F-f-f-f-f-f-frey-y-y-a,' Frodo stumbled, and Sam, concerned, turned to him and placed a hand on his forehead. 'Mr Frodo!' he cried in consternation, 'you're burning up! You must be sick!' 'I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine...' 'No you're not, Mr Frodo. Here we go, I'll take you back.' Elessar rose at the commotion and saw that Frodo was ill. 'Do you need help?' 'No, Strider, sir, thankyou. I'll just take him up to bed.' And Sam carried Frodo up the stairs to their chamber.

When Frodo woke fourteen hours later, he saw Sam bending worriedly over him. 'Oh Mr Frodo, you're awake! You slept like the dead, if you'll forgive the expression!' And Sam promptly kissed his forehead. 'How do you feel?' 'I feel a bit better,' Frodo replied, 'but still a bit off.' 'Oh that's okay, Mr Frodo. Strider you see, he said that might happen. He also said that you are stressing a bit, and that speeded the illness. Please tell me, my dear Mr Frodo, what is it? You know you can tell me, your Sam.' 'No, no, it's all right. I'm fine.' 'Now Mr Frodo, you shouldn't be bottling things up. Strider says it's bad for you, and I agree. What's bothering you?' 'Sam, you should know by now that you don't need to call me "Mr Frodo". We've been to hell and back together, Sam, so I think you can just call me Frodo.' 'It wouldn't feel proper, Mr Frodo, you being older than me an' all.' 'Sam, it doesn't really matter. I don't feel the point in being "Mr Frodo" when there's never going to be a "Mrs Frodo".' 'Ah-ha! So that's what's botherin' you, is it? That you aren't settled with a nice lass? You've probably got a lass on your mind all the time, and you just can't stop thinking of her.' Frodo noted with some odd feeling that Sam sounded a bit glum. 'Well, ah, no, not really.' 'Really? C'mon Mr Frodo, you can tell your Sam! What's troublin' you?' 'I-I would rather not say.' 'C'mon Mr Frodo me dear, you can tell me. I won't make fun, I promise.' 'Well, okay...but you really promise not to make fun? Or tease? Or tell?' 'Okay, Mr Frodo, settle down. You know me well enough to know I would never do that!'

Frodo sighed and settled back on his pillows. 'Very well. I have had several dreams, since we were healed in Ithilien, of a figure made of light. This figure, well, it is always in this beautiful garden. It tells me it loves me, and is waiting for me, but every time I try to discover its name, it vanishes. It _feels_ familiar, you know? But I don't recognise it.' 'Well Mr Frodo, think of all the lasses that you know. It's bound to be one of them.' 'But that's just it, Sam!' cried Frodo in frustration. '_It's not a lass_!'

Sam gaped at him. 'You-you mean to say...that the love of your dreams is a _lad_?' 'Yes,' Frodo gulped, trying not to cry. 'And I can't make head or tail of these blasted feelings!'

_Wash away the pain_

_Till you smile again_

_I will be the laughter in your eyes_

_Everytime you cry_

To Frodo's great surprise Sam reached out and drew him close, stroking his hair and cradling him as though he were a young hobbitling. 'There, there, Mr Frodo. It okay to be different. You know that, don't you? I don't care if you like a lad or a lass. My reaction was out of surprise.' 'Th-thankyou Sam.' And Frodo suddenly felt immensely sleepy, and dropped off in Sam's arms.

_Frodo found himself once again in the garden. The figure of light was there next to him, but it had a shape! Frodo felt like singing as he took in the shape of light. It was shaped like a sturdy young hobbit-lad. It had its arms wrapped around him. 'Oh light-shape, please tell me. Who are you?' 'I cannot say. But every day you grow nearer to finding me. Indeed, you have found me, but you know me not.' 'Who? O light-shape, please! At least give me a clue!' 'All in this dream is one big clue. But I am worried for you, you are still ill.' 'I am fine!' 'You will learn...'_

Frodo woke with a start. Sam's face was lit by a gentle smile, making his face look strangely handsome. Frodo was still in his arms, and, to his very great surprise, Sam's lips were pressed to his temple. He slowly began to work Sam into the riddles. The dream-garden...that, he supposed, was a representation of Sam's passion for gardening. The way the figure of light said it corresponded with life fitted with Sam's position at that point in time. The sturdy shape of a young hobbit-lad. The saying, _"You will learn..."_ was one of Sam's favourites. Sam had even said that he dreamed of love. Could it be that _Sam_ was the one?

_When you're lying close to me_

_You're the only joy I need_

Sam smiled at him in sleep, and whispered 'I love you, Mr Frodo.' Frodo gently whispered, 'I love you too, my dear Samwise,' as the whole world turned upside down.

_It's no ordinary world_

_When you're here with me_

_I take the time to smile_

_Have the space to breathe_

Suddenly Sam woke. 'Frodo...? Did you just say...?' 'I did, my dear. I love you,' he added boldly. Sam looked faint. 'Really?' 'Um, yes,' Frodo replied uncertainly. Was Sam really the one? 'Oh Frodo! Oh Frodo, I thought you'd never say it!' 'Y-you love me?' 'Oh yes, Frodo! I love you so much!'

_It's no ordinary world_

_When you walk with me_

_I see inside these dreams_

_Every diamond every pearl_

_It's no ordinary world_

Hesitantly Frodo reached over and kissed him. Sam's return kiss was surprisingly strong and passionate. Their arms wound about each other, locking them stubbornly together. They could feel their love winding together like their legs.

_I wanna give my life to you_

_I wanna feel my blood run through you_

_And oh-oh I wanna touch you_

_Over and over and over again_

Throughout the palace, all could see their joy. They were so happy together. No-one questioned their love. Indeed, Merry and Pippin shyly came out, encouraged by Frodo and Sam, to announce _their _relationship, and Gimli and Legolas admitted that they had been lovers once for a brief fling.

_We got two strong hearts_

_We stick together like the honey and the bee_

_You and me_

_We got two strong hearts_

_Reaching out forever like a river to the sea_

_Running free_

Whispers of love ran through Bag End, over the sea, into Aman, into death.

_We got two strong hearts_

_We stick together like the honey and the bee_

_You and me_

_We got two strong hearts_

_Reaching out forever like a river to the sea_

_Running free_

End

How did you like it? As you may have guessed, I am a BIG Johnny Farnham fan. I don't own _Everytime you cry, Two strong hearts, No ordinary world _or _Have a little faith (in us)_. Please review and let me know what you think!

Lady Kakarot XXX


End file.
